elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Queen's Decree
|prereq = The Mind Trap (none for returning players) |next = A Pearl of Great Price |faction = |reward = |gold reward = |type = Main Quest |creatures = }} The Queen's Decree is the first quest of the main quest available in . Background Queen Ayrenn ordered the once-forbidden island of Summerset to open its borders and welcome outsiders to its expansive shores. Razum-dar, an agent of the Queen, has come to the island to make sure the decree is followed to the letter. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Summerset #Talk to Razum-dar #Talk to Rhanul #Talk to Tsoxolza #Talk to Olnewil #Talk to Razum-dar #Enter the Monastery of Serene Harmony #Investigate the Monastery #Talk to Valsirenn #Investigate the Undercroft #Free the Prisoner #Talk to Valsirenn #Find the Missing Prisoners #Defend Valsirenn #Talk to Valsirenn #Talk to Razum-dar #Attend Kinlady Avinisse's Conference #Talk to Kinlady Avinisse #(unmarked) Talk to Aldarch Tilcalar #Talk to Razum-dar #Meet Valsirenn at the Coral Forest Walkthrough When you first enter Summerset, either through the wayshrine outside of Shimmerene or from Prisoner's Hold after completing "The Mind Trap," an Altmer named Calibar will approach you, explaining that a spontaneous attack by strange creatures has just occurred nearby: "Let the cat fight those monsters. I'm getting out of here! The island's sprung a leak! Run!" Speak to him for more information. "First the Queen issues a decree that changes the status of Summerset from an isolated paradise into a ... tourist attraction! Now monsters! Sea creatures! I've never seen anything like them! Well, I say let the cat fight them! Better him than me!" :Monsters? Cat? Slow down and tell me what happened. "Suddenly the ground opened, spewing water and strange creatures! They attacked us! Luckily, one of the newcomers, a Khajiit, leaped in and drove them back. Called himself Razum-dar. He could probably use some help, if you're so inclined." ::I'll go talk to Razum-dar. Tell him that you will speak with Razum-dar in order to start the quest. Razum-dar is located to the southeast, just up the road. When you arrive, Razum-dar will be found standing over the corpses of several of the creatures, alongside that of Urcelia. Edelle and Tinaducil will be found at the scene of the attack as well. Speaking to Razum-dar results in the following conversation: "Have you ever seen such creatures? Raz has not. Probably neither have you. You are a newcomer, yes? new to this island of High Elves? This one has an eye for such things. And you look capable. So, can Raz interest you in some cloak-and-dagger work?" :Cloak-and-dagger work? Sounds ominous. "Ominous? No, nothing of the sort. Well, maybe a little of the sort. Depends on how things develop. Raz has come to Summerset at the behest of Queen Ayrenn. To make sure her decree regarding the opening of the island proceeds as she directed." ::So how can I help? "Ask some questions. Determine the mood in Shimmerene and see how the newcomers are faring. Rumors have reached the Queen and she is concerned. So Razum-dar comes to see what's happening and fights strange creatures. Now Raz is concerned as well." :::I'll ask some questions around the city. "While you ask questions around the city, Raz can take care of some other business. It may or may not involve scratching and clawing. Let's meet near the entrance to Shimmerene when you have something to report." After agreeing to ask around about how the decree is being received, you are given objectives to speak with Rhanul, Tsoxolza, and Olnewil in Shimmerene. You can either head directly to the city to find them, or ask Razum-dar about the specifics. What were those strange creatures I saw you fighting? "Raz never saw such monsters in his life! They appear related to water, but this one tends to avoid the stuff. That pearl, though. Raz swears it was calling those creatures. A mystery for another time, perhaps. Now we need to see to the newcomers." Anyone in specific you want me to talk to regarding the Queen's decree? "As a matter of fact, Raz made a list! Olnewil, a High Elf artisan, spoke out. See what she complained about. Then there's Tsoxolza, a persecuted Argonian newcomer. Finally Rhanul, a city resident noted in the Divine Prosecution's observation log." :What did Olnewil speak out about and where can I find her? "Olnewil complained about ... no, no. Raz doesn't want to prejudice your investigation. You will find out when you talk to her. The artisan likes to gather shells along the eastern coast. She uses them to make paints and dyes." ::What does all this have to do with that geyser and those creatures? "Nothing at all. Unless you think they came to Summerset because of the Queen's decree? No, that would be ridiculous. Let's not lose focus. Just see what Olnewil, Tsoxolza, and Rhanul have to say about newcomers and the mood in Shimmerene." :::What do you expect me to learn by talking to these people? "We need to confirm these rumors or else put an end to them. Everyone should be pleased with the Queen's decree. Opening the borders shows progress, yes? However, if any of her loyal subjects reject progress ... well, Raz needs to know that, too." ::::I'll go talk to Olnewil, Rhanul, and Tsoxolza. :Rhanul? That doesn't sound like a High Elf name. "True. Not enough syllables. Rhanul's a Redguard whose family has lived in Shimmerene for generations. He's a well-respected trader with a few warehouses along the docks. Talk to him before the Divine Prosecution decides to arrest him." ::What's the Divine Prosecution? "The Divine Prosecution servers as lawkeepers and protectors of social standards. Very persnickety. When rules are broken, they record it in their observation logs. If you name winds up on their list, things get complicated." :What do you mean, Tsoxolza is being persecuted? "Something to do with monks and newcomer registration. Raz is still looking into that. Last I heard, Tsoxolza was seen leaving the city, and heading west. Probably trying to reach the water. Lizards like water, yes? Not Raz. Raz hates the wet stuff." Anything I should know about Shimmerene before I head out? "Hmm. Raz knows very little about city ordinances or how to tell the difference between mead and ale, so let's avoid those topics, yes? Otherwise, this one knows all about the Queen's decree and the initial reactions of the nobles and Kinlady." :Who are you again? "Raz is wounded to the core! Forgotten already. This one usually leaves a better impression. I am Razum-dar, Queen Ayrenn's Eye and dark-lantern agent extraordinaire. But that is a secret between you and me. To everyone else, this one is simply Raz." :'Tell me about the Queen's decree.' ''"Queen Ayrenn, Her Most Excellent Leader of the Aldmeri Dominion, has issued a decree opening the once-forbidden land of Summerset to traders, visitors, and immigrants of all races. Controversial, yes, but part of her plan for the Dominion's future." ::And this is a problem? "For some. High Elves talk of perfection, but they are a complicated people. Various individuals in Summerset take issue with their Queen. With change of any sort, actually. The Kinlady, for example. Some nobles. Makes my job ... complicated." :What's that about the Kinlady and the nobles? "Kinlady Avinisse has made her views on the Queen's decree quite clear. She calls it unreasonable. Dangerous. A few of the city's nobles have sided with the Kinlady. As has the new Aldarch at the monastery. My Queen permits discussion—to a point." ::So the Kinlady opposes the Queen's decree? "She has spoken against it. Now Raz needs to know how far she will go to defy the will of the Queen. Does she grumble but welcome the newcomers, or is she using every option at her disposal to block their arrival? Raz will find out—with your help." After leaving the area to find the citizens Razum-dar suggested you talk to, the attack site will disappear. The citizen closest to the attack site is Olnewil, who can be found at the southern docks to the southeast. She is located to the east of the docks themselves, collecting sea shells by the water. When spoken to, the following conversation will occur: "Not that you'd understand the concept, but the Path to Alaxon requires dedication and complete concentration. I must find the perfect shells or my pigments will be substandard. And do you know what that will do to my art? Exactly!" :What's the Path to Alaxon? "An Altmer concept practiced widely here in Summerset. Alaxon is the state of perfection that every High Elf strives for. The Path to Alaxon represents the approach we take to achieve that state. Now, why have you interrupted my work?" ::I heard you made complaints in Shimmerene. I'd like to hear about that. "I believe in caution as much as the next High Elf, but sometimes the rules get in the way of common sense. My apprentice lived here for more than a year. Good help is so hard to find, especially among the newcomers, and she was adept at making dyes." :::What happened to your apprentice. "They took her away! Said they had to scrutinize her qualifications, test her knowledge of culture and etiquette. But I haven't seen her since! My work suffers, so of course I complained to the monks. Now I have to gather my own shells!" ::::Did the monks offer any explanation as to where she was or when she'd be returned? "They told me I could fill out some forms and appeal to the Kinlady, but who has time for such bureaucracy? And for a Wood Elf? I've said too much. I have work to do and all this aggravation has diverted my Path to Alaxon." :::::I'll let you get back to your work. After speaking with Olnewil, head back up the stairs of the docks and follow the road northwest, past the city, to find Tsoxolza. When you reach a small bridge, head southwest along the bank of the river. Near a large rock, you will find a hostile salamander eating the corpse of a deceased Argonian—Tsoxolza. Kill the salamander and find the nearby bag, titled "Tsoxolza's Backpack," under the rock. Within the bag is a note called Tsoxolza's Letter, which gives further details about his situation. The final citizen you have to speak with, Rhanul, is found at the far side of the Shimmerene Dockworks, north of Shimmerene. Head to the docks, either going over the aforementioned bridge or through the city itself. Rhanul is located in a large stone building by the water with several boats under construction inside it. Speak to him, and he will reveal the details about his complaint to the Kinlady. "A newcomer? In the warehouse district? Unusual, but how can I help you today, my friend?" :I was wondering how your name ended up in the Divine Prosecution's observation log. "The Divine ... who told you that? If a justiciar sent you to try and trick me into confessing—no, no. The High Elves would never send a newcomer to perform such a task. But I admit it. I made my thoughts known." ::And what were those thoughts, if you don't mind me asking? "I arranged to bring my cousin here to work with me. The ship arrived, but all the newcomers were carted away. For questioning, they said. I complained to the Kinlady and anyone else who would listen. And what has it gotten me? Nothing!" :::You're not a High Elf. Have you lived in Summerset very long? "Oh, my family has been here for generations and generations. Before the Queen's decree, outsiders might have been rare, but we were not unheard of. Our business has grown and gets better every day. That's why I sent for my cousin. We need the help." ::::Do you like living in Summerset? "Summerset is a rare and beautiful jewel in the Abecean Sea. I love it here! The High Elves treat us like children, but they have never been hostile. The Queen's decree has stirred the waters, though. I fear it will get worse before it gets better." "I really must get back to work now. Every moment that my cousin remains sequestered is another moment where I must perform the work of two people. Pleasant travels, wayfarer." When you return to the entrance of Shimmerene to meet with Razum-dar, you will encounter a conversation between Aldarch Tilcalar, Corimin, Daalinden, Indalinwe, and Veranquel, with Razum-dar standing behind them. Veranquel: "This is unheard of! Why have you closed the Monastery?" Aldarch Tilcalar: "Good people, I hear your concerns." Indalinwe: "But the workers I hired? They were aboard the ship from Rivenspire!" Aldarch Tilcalar: "The Kinlady and I, we have only your best interests in mind. Every guest must be sequestered while we ascertain their suitability for Altmer society." Daalinden: "The Aldarch's right. Lock up the newcomers!" Corimin: "Send the newcomers back where they came from! We don't want them here!" Afterwards, speak with Razum-dar. He will direct you to the Monastery of Serene Harmony in Shimmerene, located in the northeastern part of the city. "Such anger! Raz never expected to hear such words from the Queen's loyal subjects. The sentiment isn't universal, but enough feel this way for Raz to be concerned. Did you learn anything interesting from the people I sent you to talk to?" :The artist's assistant and the Redguard's cousin have both been sequestered. "Sequestered, hmm? Just a different word for imprisoned, yes? Rhanul's cousin just arrived, but Olnewil's assistant has lived on Summerset since long before the Queen ever issued her decree. What about the lizard? What did Tsoxolza have to say?" ::Tsoxolza was dead by the time I reached him. I found this letter in his pack. "Why would the Aldarch gather up newcomers and non-High Elf residents alike and send them to the monastery? Does the Kinlady condone this behavior? Raz's head itches, and not in a good way. Our course is clear, five-claw. We must go to the monastery!" ::: , I'll help you investigate the monastery. "Raz admires your enthusiasm, but this one needs you to enter the monastery on your own. Raz has other fish to catch. This one will help you get past the sentry, though. When you notice that the sentry is distracted, just slip quietly inside." "You have no idea how much Raz appreciates a good assistant. In this line of work, decent help can be the difference between life and death. Not that the work is dangerous. Much. Now, let's go investigate the monastery!" Head northeast through the city gates and east past the canal. Bear right and begin walking up the steps to the monastery. After passing Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion, a mysterious Golden Knight will appear and speak to you, saying, "You there! I have a—damn it! Why won't this work?" However, he will disappear immediately afterwards. Two characters, Lialanah and Olunandon, will then express their surprise about the knight's appearance. Lialanah: "Did you see a Golden Knight?" Olunandon: "I have no idea what that was, and I'm not sure I want to know!" Continue up the steps to the monastery, and Razum-dar will approach the Monastery Sentry outside of the building, leading him away. Razum-dar: "Sentry! Raz owes you for that game of cards and has come to pay!" Monastery Sentry: "Huh? I don't recall any ... you say I won some gold?" Razum-dar: "Don't you remember? Raz always pays his debts. And he always buys the drinks!" Monastery Sentry: "Gold and drinks? Well, my relief should be along soon, so why not!" Now, enter the Monastery through the main door. Once inside, you will have three quest objectives on the ground floor of the building. The closest of the three is the List of Sequestered Guests, which rests on a table on the western side of the hall, and lists several newcomers to the island which the monks have sent to cells in the Monastery Undercroft—one of the newcomers is noted to be Rhanul's cousin, just as he claimed earlier in the quest. Take the note as evidence. The next objective is the Kinlady's Letter on a table near the center of the hall, by the bookshelves. This book reveals Kinlady Avinisse's elation regarding Aldarch Tilcalar's plan of the social integration of the immigrants. Pick this note up as well. Next, move forward to the large, multi-story room underneath the monastery's spire. On the right side, you will find a sleeping monk named Monastic Nuleros. Speak to him to uncover additional information about the newcomers and the monks of the monastery. "Not now, please. Your spiritual well being can wait until after my nap." :Where can I find the people that have been sequestered? "You'll have to ask one of the monks that the new Aldarch brought with him. They deal with all the newcomer testing and evaluations. I'm just a simple monk trying to catch up on my sleep. That was a hint, by the way." ::Tell me about the Aldarch and the new monks. "Aldarch Tilcalar arrived right after the Queen issued her decree. He came highly recommended by Kinlady Avinisse, or so I heard. It's not unusual for monks to form attachments and move together, but there's something strange about that bunch." :::Strange? What do you mean? "The Aldarch and his monks keep to themselves. They've taken the undercroft for their own purposes and ordered the rest of us to avoid the ancient vaults beneath the monastery. Now, please, let me get back to my nap!" ::::Anything else I should know about this monastery? "The monastery should be a place of peace and meditation, but the Aldarch has closed us down until further notice. That means if any of the monks spot you, they'll raise the alarm. Me? I never saw you. Now if you don't mind, my nap awaits." ::You must have some idea where they're sequestering the newcomers. "Again with the questions about the newcomers. Why do you care about the complexities of Altmer bureaucracy? Still, if I had to make a guess, I'd say they were taken into the undercroft for registration and processing. Now go away." Even though Monastic Nuleros has directed you to the Undercroft, you cannot actually enter it yet. First, you need to head up one of the staircases on either side of the monastery and go to the north-northwest room on the upper floor. Here, you will find an Abyssal Pearl on a table. Upon examining the pearl, Valsirenn will enter the room and say to you, "Unusual knick-knack for an Aldarch's office, wouldn't you agree?" Speak to her, and the following conversation will begin: "I noticed you skulking around while I was engaged in some skulking of my own. I suppose we both came to the monastery with a similar purpose in mind." :And what purpose would that be? "The sequestered newcomers. I came to find out what happened to a friend. I assume that's what brought you here as well? A house of worship shouldn't be used as an internment camp. And it shouldn't be locked to the public, either." ::I saw a pearl like that. There were strange creatures nearby. "Interesting. I've never seen anything quite like it. I find it intriguing and a bit disturbing. But we aren't here to discuss curios—strange creatures notwithstanding. We need to find out what's happening with the missing newcomers." :::How did you happen to get past the sentry, by the way? "The sentry doesn't appear to have stopped you, so I could ask you the same question. Let's just agree that we both have our methods. Curious, but I feel that there's more going on in Shimmerene than the usual politics and community relations." ::::What else could be going on here? "That's the question, my cautious friend. We have a newly appointed Aldarch and a disgruntled Kinlady, both opposed to the Queen's decree. What's their connection to the missing newcomers? I was about to explore the undercroft. Care to join me?" :::::I'll meet you in the undercroft. "A curious pearl. I wonder where the Aldarch acquired it? Probably not important. I'll meet you in the undercroft and we can see what's going on with the newcomers." Go down the eastern staircase and head straight for the next staircase, which leads to the Monastery Undercroft (specifically the Undercroft Passage). Go through the door. Once inside, Valsirenn will say, "Something's wrong down here. I sense magic. Vile magic." Make a left and walk down another staircase. This leads to a room full of large cages, several of which have newcomers to the island within them. These include Aphaurin Spenard, Jhiinval, Minone Aloette, Zhaaruis, and two corpses. Upon sighting the cages, Valsirenn will comment, "Cages? These people did nothing to deserve such treatment. There's someone alive over there. See if you can help her." If you try to talk to her now, she will say, "Something is amiss in Summerset, but I can't quite put my finger on the cause. No matter. I'm sure my investigation will turn up something. I just need to be patient." Minone Aloette is the only prisoner who can be interacted with. Speak to her, and she will explain that the monks just took several newcomers to the next room in the undercroft. "Thank the Divines! You aren't one of the monks. Please, let me out of here!" :Why did they lock you in a cage? "It's a nightmare! We came to Summerset to seek new opportunities. We barely stepped off the ship when they marched us to the monastery. Instead of questioning us or the usual High Elf bureaucracy, they locked us in these cages." ::There are only a few of you here. Where are the rest of the newcomers? "The monks gathered them a few moments ago and took them through the door on the far side of the chamber. Please, let me out of here before they take me away like the others!" :::I'll unlock the cage then see what's going on in the next chamber. Move to the gate on your left and unlock Minone. She will subsequently unlock the cages of the other prisoners in the room and exit the Monastery Passage through the door you used to enter. The other prisoners cannot be interacted with. After finishing the dialogue with Minone, Valsirenn will say, "Is that a ... Skaafin?," after which she will run to the other side of the room and crouch down by the Daedra. Speak to Valsirenn once more to progress further into the Monastery Undercroft. "A Daedra? Here? And that's a Skaafin, if I remember my Daedric recitations correctly. Very curious." :What's a dead Skaafin doing in a monastery devoted to the Eight? "An excellent question, and one I hope to find the answer to. From the evidence before us, it appears this Nord killed the Skaafin before he succumbed to his own wounds. Good for him. I found this key on the creature's belt, so we can open that door." ::That's where the prisoner said the monks took the rest of the newcomers. "Then I suggest we pick up the pace. We need to determine what's actually happening down here and who's behind all this. Without answers to those questions, we won't be able to decide on our best course of action." :::What about your missing friend? "I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to hurry." Continue west through the door into the Undercroft Great Hall. At the center of this large, two-story room is a pile of rubble from a collapsed walkway and a mysterious blue pearl, levitating and swirling with energy. Nearby is an Earl of Clavicus Vile and a Skaafin Bloodcleaver. Several newcomers can be seen closer to you, on the walkway: Anjolda, Aphaurin Spenard (even though he was previously freed), Elivette Dupare, Krithgra, Mishzin, and Rafel Ledure. The characters Angetha, Daine Dupare, and Eburris Calatus can be found below, near the pearl. Upon entering, the Earl of Clavicus Vile will say, "More newcomers? Unfortunately, the magic only '' '' those who have been prepared. But never fear. Your turn will come."'' In response, Valsirenn will approach the edge of the walkway, looking down upon the pearl, and say, "Daedric cultists? The pearl's draining these people!" Simultaneously, the characters will be surrounded by swirling red lights similar to the ones around the pearl, and will collapse on the ground with a scream. They are not dead, but their health bars are drained. Valsirenn will then run to the top of the staircase at the right walkway. Follow her, and then proceed down the staircase. The Earl of Clavicus Vile will run away into the next room of the undercroft, but the Skaafin Bloodcleaver will remain near the pearl and attack you. Valsirenn will say, "I'll deal with the pearl, you hold off these creatures!" Defend Valsireen so that she can handle the pearl. She will follow that up with, "The pearl's magic attracts these creatures. Hold them off while I complete my spell!" Soon afterwards, a Yaghra Larva will appear, followed by a Yaghra Spewer, and Yaghra Strider. After killing all of these enemies, Valsirenn's spell will have taken effect, and she will say, "Come on, let's talk outside." She will subsequently run into the next chamber, the Undercroft Labyrinth. Enter it as well and speak to her there. Reward Journal Bugs * Calibar may not be present to approach the Nerevarine for them to begin the quest. The quest marker will instead point directly to Razum-dar. * The nametags for Lialanah and Olunandon may not appear after the initial meeting with the Golden Knight. * The "Free the Prisoner" objective may activate by walking to the exit to the monastery but without actually entering the Undercroft at all. de:Der Erlass der Königin Category:Summerset: Main Quests